


teach me how to think

by peterneds



Series: july fic challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: a poem dedicated to steve's birthday, although it's bucky-centric./title from 'when' by dodie





	teach me how to think

you say words and you don't really mean them - you say words because they're trained into you. you say _please_ and _thank you_ for things you don't really want, and you decline offers to things you need. you haven't been offered something you _want_ in years. you say words because you're told to repeat them back - and the first time you say _i love you_ to someone who isn't blue eyed and too skinny to probably be alive, it's because they told you to repeat it back. you mutter words under your breath because you're too scared to say them, because they _made_ you too scared to say them.

when you relearn words, words that have meaning and _feeling_ behind them, words that aren't trained into you but rather earned, earned with the suffering and longing you've endured over the years, _all those years_ that you've been alive - it's different. he teaches you things you'd long since forgotten, things you thought didn't exist anymore. and when he says _i love you_ , you don't say it back because _they_ want you to say it back. you say it because you mean it. and he wipes tears from your eyes and you can't remember the last time you cried, but it feels right. because blue eyes look back at you and you know what it is to feel again. you know what it is to _love_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> what no i'm totally not posting on ao3 because i didn't get enough attention today what do you mean
> 
> anyway yeah here's some more stevebucky poetry! most if not all of my poetry writey stuff is about them it's annoying they're gross
> 
> also happy 100th birthday steve i guess ????? dam. u old
> 
> this is the first of what i'm calling a 'fic every day in july' aka 'fedj' which i totally dubbed off of dodie, this is the first one cause i didn't know i was doing it til today. we'll see how it goes 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr if u wish @ hcllnd
> 
> alex stop posting fics at 2am challenge CONTINUOUSLY failed
> 
> K BYEEEEE LOVE UUUUUU GO SEE ANT MAN AND THE WASP TODAY


End file.
